Currently methods and products for an emergency descent system do not provide sufficient levels of protection for users needing to rapidly descent from an elevated platform, such as at or near the top of an oil platform or derrick, in an emergency situation. Typical emergency escape systems require the user to manually set up and connect a descent kit to the escape line prior to descending from the elevated platform, which can lead to delays in a time sensitive situation. Other escape systems require the user to ride a cart-like device down the escape line. These cart-like devices do not include any type of safety tethering system for the user after leaving the elevated platform. In addition, the speed of the can-like devices as they descend on the emergency cable is only controlled by a hand brake system. As a result, the user is exposed to potentially uncontrollable descending speeds and may fall from the escape system.